simsfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Mannen med Ljåen
Når en Sim dør, vil Mannen med Ljåen vises for å ta dem bort. Dette konseptet ble først introdusert i''The Sims: Livin' It Up. Hvis ingen er i nærheten når Mannen med Ljåen skal ringe, blir døden utsatt en stund, og han bruker toalettet og ser på tv. Hvis Simmen som døde er den siste simmen på tomten vil en morsom dialog vises. Utseende Mannen med Ljåen, i alle avbildninger, vises alltid med sin sorte kappe og ljå. I ''The Sims, kan den skjelettaktige figuren inne i Mannen med ljåen bli sett, som portrettbilde for Mannen med ljåen er en grå skalle. I'' The Sims 2, er han bare sett på som en flytende grå kappe. Bare hans skjelettaktige hender er vist i The Sims 3. I originalspiller fremsto Mannen med ljåen mindre illevarslende, noe som skyldes at kjortelen hans var mer avslørende. I The Sims 2, blir han mer skremmende og lignende etgjenferd, med mindre skjelett synlig. Hvis en sim dør med ambisjonsmåleren i platinum kommer Mannen med Ljåen med koffert, Tiki-drink og en blomsterkrans rundt halsen. Den døende får drinken og tar koffert og drar avsted. I bakgrunnen er det tre hula zombier som danser hula dans. I The Sims 3, blir utseendet hans mye mørkere, og han har et merondt utseende enn før. I The Sims 2 (konsoll), kan du se skjelettet hans gjennom kappen. I andre spill i The Sims-serien, viser portrettbilde en tynn hodeskalle iført en svart hette, selv om du ikke kan se ansiktet hans i spillet. Han bærer en Raggedy-pinne med en kniv stikkende horisontalt fra det som kalles en ljå. I de mer primitive Sim-spill, synes han mer tegneseriefigur-aktig. I nyere men han er mer detaljert og demonisk. I''The Sims 3, er det mulig å endre utseendet til Mannen med ljåen ved hjelp av koden "editsim Mannen med ljåen". Av dette, kan en spilleren få Mannen med ljåen i slitasjeprikker, en flanell kappe, eller til og med se ut som en vanlig sim. Det er også mulig å lage Mannen med ljåen-kvinne eller barn. Redde fra de døde Hvis en annen familiemedlem vil, kan de bønnfalle Mannen med ljåen, som personifisert ved Mannen med ljåen, for å spare Simens liv. Det er ingen måte å spare noen som dør av alderdom. Også, med mindre en sim som druknet døde nær kanten av et basseng, kan andre simmer ikke kunne komme til Mannen med ljåen for å be for hans eller hennes liv. The Sims: Livin' It Up Mannen med ljåen vises hvis en sim dør. Han dukker opp nær postkassen i den fremre delen av mye. En vridning hodeskalle vises, og Mannen med ljåen kommer falming i. Han vil umiddelbart Teleport til døende Sim. Han vil gå gjennom en animasjon mens chanting Simsk ord. Når bedende, hvis Mannen med ljåen er i dårlig humør, vil han ta liket likevel, hvis Mannen med ljåen er i godt humør, vil han spille rock, saks, papir med at Sim, eller sette en dør under tre kopper og bland dem opp. Den bedende Sim må prøve å plukke kopp som holder dør. Hvis Sim vinner / plukker høyre koppen, er avdødes brakt tilbake til livet for en ny sjanse (og et kor musikken spiller), men hvis sim mister / tar feil koppen, vil Death enten ta liket eller bli fin og lage en zombie. Hvis spilleren har Makin 'Magic'' installert og skjelettet pike er til stede og ut av skapet, vil hun be om Mannen med ljåens autograf. Trivia Selv om Mannen med ljåen er skjult under panseret hans, har Mannen med ljåen en medium hudfarge. Dette er bare synlig gjennom bruk av juksekoder. Mannen med ljåen vises også hvis varen er dekorert med fire Jack-O-lykter. Han vil vises nær postkassen, gå til inngangsdør, ringe på døra, løpe bort og forsvinne. Dette er en referanse til knask eller knep. The Sims 2 En sim med et godt forhold til avdøde har sjansen til å be for livet til simmen. Mannen med ljåen vil holde hendene bak ryggen, skjule simmenes liv i en neve, og simmen må velge venstre eller høyre. Dersom bedende sim velger feil, vil den avdøde simmen fortsatt være død. Men hvis man velger det riktige, vil de andre simmen komme tilbake til livet, og noen av humøret deres vil faktisk bli høyere. Dette er kjent som "Å bli reddet fra døden", og er et vanlig ønske av Kunnskapssimmer. Jo høyere levetid forholdet mellom bedende og den avdøde, jo høyere sjanse har de til å vinne, en verdi på over 90 gir maksimalt 90% suksess. Og hvis en sim har brukt Ånden i lampen og ha ønsket makt til å lure døden, vil det funke for denne simmen å be for livet til Mannen med Ljåen første gangen. Men, hver gang simmen seirer over Mannen med Ljåen, går suksessraten ned 10%. Hvis du sjekker Mannen med Ljåen i SimPE, står det at han er en kvinne. The Sims Livets historier I''The Sims Livets historier'', ser Mannen med ljåen og virker den samme som han gjorde i''The Sims 2''. Han vises på slutten av Vincent's historie. Når Naomi Hunt er knust av en satellitt, i Grim Reaper kommer til å ta henne bort. Vincent kan så velge å bønnfalle ham å få Naomi tilbake. Mannen med Ljåen vil fortelle ham at for å bringe henne tilbake til live, vil Vincent nødt til å gi opp sitt hus, sin beholdning, og hans formue. Hvis Vincent samtykker, vil han og Naomi sendes til familiebeholderen. The Sims 3 thumb|left|Dødens utseende i [[The Sims 3]]Mannen med Ljåen kommer når simmene møter sine ender (Han kommer inn med den veldig fine, dramatiske musikken!). Han vil messe Simsk, vil de døde sim glød med et gyllent lys, og stå opp som et spøkelse. Mannen med ljåen vil da snakke med den løse, håndhilse og simmen blir forvist til urnen eller gravsteinen. Simmer med trekkene "uheldig" eller "taper" kan ikke dø av noe annet enn alderdom. Mannen med ljåen kommer, ler av simmen din og forklarer hvordan det ville være en skam å ta slik underholdning ifra verden. Når en sim med "uheldig" eller "taper"-trekket dør til slutt av alderdom i sim vil be for livet sitt. Mannen med ljåen blir rasende over dette og bli kvitt dem. Det kan være mulig for en du er glad å "spille sjakk for sims liv» http://www.casualgaming.biz/news/28653/INTERVIEW-The-Sims-3-associate-producer- Grant-Rodiek Casual Gaming - INTERVJU: The Sims 3 medprodusent Grant Rodiek (Dette er en referanse til filmen "The Seventh Seal"). Å mestre logikk og ha den høyeste rang i sjakk kan påvirke utfallet. Å gjenopplive thumb|Døden etterlater dette i [[The Sims]]I førstepersonmodusen på The Sims 2 (konsoll), kan spilleren som et Spøkelse enten betale Mannen med Ljåen § 100, eller utfordre ham til en fele konkurranse (en referanse til sangen " The Devil Went Down to Georgia "av The Charlie Daniels Band). Betale vil automatisk gi Sim tilbake sine liv, mens fele konkurransen kan ta tid. Den beste måten å sikre at den avdøde simmen vil vinne, er hvis spilleren fyller deres ønsker og behov bar. Når Sim tilbake til livet, vil alle deres behov blir halvveis fullt. Din Sim ikke vil se noe annerledes, eller handle annerledes enn de gjorde før de "døde". I''The Sims 2 , kan en sim bruke Gjennoppliv-o-matron fra Overnaturlig-Karrieren, og bringe tilbake en død sim. Da ringer du Mannen med ljåen og betaler ham. Hva som skjer med den døde simmen avhenger av hvor mye penger du betaler han. * En betaling på 1§ - 987§ : Den døde simmen kommer ikke tilbake, og '''Mannen med Ljåen' tar bare pengene dine. * En betaling på 988§ - 1427§ : Den døde simmen kommer til live igjen, men som en Zombie. * En betaling på 1428§ - 8512§ : Den døde simmen kommer til live igjen, men har mistet tre ferdighetspoeng fra hver ferdighet og ha et beskjedent forhold til gjenoppliveren. * En betaling på 8513§ - 10 000§ : Den døde simmen kommer tilbake i perfekt kondisjon, akkurat som simmen var. Hvis en sim vil gjenopplive et barn eller et kjæledyr, kommer han til å godta oppstandelse helt fritt, fordi han elsker barn. Zombier Hovedartikkel: Zombie I''The Sims, om en bønn mislykkes, noen ganger i Mannen med Ljåen vil være hyggelig og slå den avdøde til en zombie. En zombie har en blålig fargetone, går morsom og har ingen personlighetpoeng. En Zombies behov også detter ned raskere enn vanlige Simmer og den beveger seg tregere enn det normale Simmer gjør. Bruk av Gjennoppliv-o-matron på ''The Sims 2 for PC, og man betaler mellom § 998 og § 4127 kan man lage en zombie. The zombie har en blå hudfarge, forvrengte ansiktstrekk og et sett personlighet. I Byliv, en ond heks kan gjenopplive simmer som Zombier uten behov for Mannen med Ljåen, Gjennoppliv-o-matron eller Livets Skole. Tips og triks The Sims 2 Mannen med Ljåen-klær thumb|Døden i [[The Sims Medieval]]Du kan kle en sim som Mannen med ljåen ved hjelp av juksekoder. Mens i nabolaget, få frem jukseboksen (trykk ctrl + shift + c) og skriv inn "koden" boolProp testingcheatsenabled true "uten anførselstegn. Så gå til Lag-en-sim-modus og trykk Shift + N. Dette vil bringe opp debugging mode (som det står i øverste høyre hjørne). Trykk Shift + M for å fjerne CAS debugmode. Mannen med Ljåen drakten bør være på slutten av "dagligdagse klær". Koder med "Boolprop" i kan være skadelige for spillet. Sim/Mannen med ljåen-hybrider Sim/Mannen med ljåen-hybrider er svært vanskelig å oppnå, men mulig. For å få en hybrid, må en eller annen måte få Mannen med ljåen til å forbli på tomta etter et dødsfall, og ettterpå ha en Årnings med ham, når han slapper av på en seng. Men fordi en faktisk "forhold" med Mannen med Ljåen er nesten umulig, er det lite sannsynlig at det vil forekomme. N.R. Voes fra Snålfoss antas å være en slik hybrid, men det er bare antydet i Olivia Aandesens minner. Hybrider i The Sims 2 har genetiske bakgrunn for den første standardansiktet sett i Lag-en-sim, på grunn av Mannen med ljåens manglende ansiktsgenetikk. Det er mulig å ha en baby med Mannen med ljåen om man bruker The Tombstone of Life and Death, men han må være på tomten på den tiden. inSIMenator-modifikasjonen tilbyr et alternativ som kan gjøre det samme uten at Mannen med ljåen er på tomten. The Sims 3 Flytt inn Det er mulig å "flytte inn" Mannen med ljåen til aktiv husholdning uten bruk av noen juksekoder eller andre verktøy. Hva man trenger er å bygge et forhold høyt nok med Mannen med ljåen når han henger på tomten (dette skjer ca 5% av tiden, vil han legge bort ljåen og stoppe levitating) og be ham flytte i. Etter å ha karismatisk-trekket, mestre karisma og ha karismautfordringer fullført, kan være svært nyttig her, som kan ha en uheldig/taper/teknofob/slubbert som trekk for simmen, for å få kalle ham gjentatte ganger mye lettere. Må ta oppmerksom på at han ikke kan være gift, og må flyttes inn. Sim/Mannen med ljåenhybrider Det er mulig i spill med versjon 1.3 og lavere til Prøv å få barn med Mannen med ljåen uten ham å være et familiemedlem: Etter spilloppdatering 1.3, må Mannen med ljåen være et familiemedlem for slike relasjoner å være mulig (eller spilleren må ha lastet ned mods) . Hybrider i''The Sims 3''kan ha helt kullsort hud på grunn av Mannen med ljåens unike genetikk. Hvordan få en Mannen med Ljåen-statue for en boligtomt Det er en statue av Mannen med Ljåen i Hvilebo Gravplass. Spilleren må sende en sim med kleptoman-trekk til gravgården og fortelle ham / henne i nærheten av statuen til å stjele. Tilbake i husholdningen, kan spilleren dersom han ikke ønsker at en stjålet statue står rundt, så det kan plasseres og deretter kopiert via bygge-menyen. Etterpå kan den opprinnelige statuen kan bli sendt tilbake til gravgården. Galleri Fil:Grim_Reaper.png|Mannen med ljåen i The Sims 2. Fil:235px-GrimReaper.jpg|Mannen med ljåen i The Sims Fil:235px-Grimthumb.jpg|Mannen med ljåen i The Sims 2 Fil:200px-Grimp_reaper.jpg|Mannen med ljåen i The Sims 3 Døden-Avis.JPG|Døden leser avisa 120px-Døden-boblebad.jpg|Døden i et boblebad Døden-Slapp_av.jpg 48px-Døden-Statue.jpg|Statue av Døden 120px-Døden-Elektro.jpeg|Døden henter en sim som døde av elektrosjokk 120px-Døden-Doktor.jpg|Dr. Døden 120px-Døden-Sjakk.jpg|Døden spiller sjakk på PC 120px-Døden&gutt.jpg|Døden og en liten gutt 120px-Døden-Gym.jpg|Døden på et treningssenter Døden_og_spøkelse.png|Døden med et spøkelse 120px-Dødens_bio.jpg|Biografien til Mannen med Ljåen (engelsk) 120px-Be_til_døden.jpg|Sim som trygler om å få livet til en sim tilbake 120px-Be_til_døden1.jpg|Sim som trygler i The Sims 120px-Mannen_med_Ljåen-dialog-1.JPG|Dialog i The Sims 2 120px-Mannen_med_Ljåen-dialog-2.JPG|Dialog i The Sims 2 120px-Døden-fet.jpg|En fet Mannen med Ljåen 180px-Døden-Utseende.jpg|Dødens virkelige utseende i The Sims 3 180px-Døden etterlater.jpg|Døden etterlater dette i The Sims 111px-Døden-Medieval.jpg|Døden i The Sims Medieval 185px-Døden_i_Medieval.jpg|Døden henter sim i The Sims Medieval Referanser fr:Grande Faucheuse en:Grim Reaper pl:Mroczny Kosiarz kategori:NPC-er i The Sims 2 Kategori:NPC-er i The Sims Kategori:NPC-er i The Sims 3